


WHO KNEW

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry gets an allergic reaction, Gen, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Worried Joe, Worried Singh, Worried team flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Barry is allergic to Mulberry.





	WHO KNEW

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I wanted to share this idea for a long time. Hope you guys like it!! Sorry for mistakes!!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry swayed on his feet as soon as he finished his drink. He frowned. What was in the bottle? It was suppose to be a normal drink then why did his chest feel heavy and throat constricted. He coudn't get enough air to breath. His right hand dropped to his knees and he took huge gulps of air. Something was definitely wrong.

Captain Singh walked towards Barry's lab. He thought the kid ought to have finished the blood test results by now. It was for an important case and so Singh came personally collect the results. When he stepped his foot in the labs, he saw his normal full of energy CSI was on the floor struggling to breathe. 

Singh crossed the distance with quick footsteps and kneeled down to take a look at the kid "Allen? Are you alright?"

Barry didn't answer instead he took wheezing shallow breaths. Singh saw the kid paled even more and all of a sudden he stopped breathing. Singh's heart stopped as well "No..no.no..HELP...SOMEBODY HELP! JOE! I NEED HELP" he yelled at the top of his voice

Couple of officers rushed inside the lab. Joe was next to enter. His eyes widened when he saw his son unmoving on the floor "What happened? Barry?"

Singh immediately loosened a couple of buttons on Barry's shirt "I have no idea. Call 911! He is not breathing" he started CPR on Barry

The lab was now crowed by most of the on duty officers. All had a worried expression on their faces . Joe quickly fished out his cell and called Caitlin "Where are you?"

"At labs. Why?" asked Caitlin confused

Joe cluched his forehead worriedly "Something is wrong with Barry! He just stopped breathing"

"WHAT?!"

Just then Singh yelled at Joe who continued with the CPR "I got a pulse...it's weak...we have to take him to hospital now!"

"I heard him Joe! Get Barry here at the labs" said Caitlin as she ran to cortex to find Cisco

Joe nodded and hung up the call "I need to take Barry to the Star labs" he started picking his unconscious son. Singh caught his arm "Labs? What...Why...he needs to go to hospital"

"I am sorry Sir! But you have to trust me on this one" Joe ran out of the station with Barry in his arms. He placed his son in the backseat and got on the driver seat speeding his way to the labs

Joe slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the vehicle. Cisco and Caitlin were ready with a stretcher "He has a weak pulse! That's all we got!" yelled Joe

Team Flash pushed the stretcher in the med bay where they laid speedster on the bed. Caitlin immediately got to work. She checked his pulse on the neck and frowned "He is having trouble breathing...His throat seems to be swollen.. I need to incubate him! Cisco..give me the tube"

Cisco passed the tube and tilted Barry's head back holding it in place and the doctor very carefully slid the tube inside his mouth. Joe turned around unable to see his son suffer

After the tube was inserted Caitlin made sure Barry was able to breath easily. She then checked for other injuries and started taking blood samples. 

AFTER ONE HOUR

Barry was still out but due to his healing abilities the swelling had gone down to minimum so Caitlin removed the tube. They were now waiting for him to wake up. Joe was just about to ask why suddenly Barry's heart stopped when..

"Did you people find out what happened to Allen?" came a voice from the entrance of the med bay

The group turned to see Singh standing with his hands in his pockets "Sorry I didn't see anybody at the front hall so I came in here. Hope that is okay"

Joe looked nervously at others and spoke on behalf of them "No..it is absolutely alright Captain. Come in"

Singh nodded and saw the Barry lying on the bed "How is he?"

Caitlin smiled "He will be fine. He should wake up any minute"

"So What happened to him?" Singh asked again

Caitlin turned to face Joe "Joe...you didn't tell us Barry was allergic to Mulberry"

Joe frowned "Mulberry?"

A groan came from the bed indicating their patient had woken up "Hey" his voice sounded sore and it still hurt to talk "What...Why am I at labs?"

Cisco quickly came forward and squeezed Barry's arm "Barry! Good to see you awake man. You scared all of us...me Caitlin Joe and look your boss is also here" his eyes moved in the direction where Singh was standing. Cisco knew he had to tell his friend that Singh was here before Barry accidentally blurts out that he is flash with healing powers

"My boss?" asked Barry confused and followed Cisco's eyes "Oh..Hi?"

Caitlin coughed "So I was telling that Barry had a severe allergic reaction to Mulberry. I found it in your blood samples. Barry did you consume the fruit before you had this attack"

Barry thought for a moment "I think so... Philip came in when I just completed the sample results" he looked at Singh "He...had two bottles of this juice and he offered me one. Philip left saying he had work to do and I drank the juice. Within... few seconds I started to feel uncomfortable and it was getting harder... to breath. After that...I don't remember much"

Joe ran a hand on his mouth "Wait...wait..I remember..you were five years old....Henry called me from the hospital saying you were admitted for allergic reaction to Mulberry...I am sorry Barr. I don't know how it slipped out of my mind"

Barry shook his head "It's not your fault Joe. It was a long time back. Anybody could have forgotten about it. I am sure it was an honest mistake by Philip. It's not his fault either"

"I am going to put this new information on your file Allen. I will see to it that no one brings Mulberry at the station" said Singh "Tomorrow take a day off and get some rest"

"Thank you Sir"

Singh left the labs and Joe took a breath of relief. Barry got up from the bed 'That was one experience I don't want to repeat"

"Barry is allergic to Mulberry" Cisco laughed "See the rhyme?" He got glares from everybody but then soon they joined his laughter

"I had to triple the dose for your reaction" said Caitlin as she handed him glass of water "No spicy food for few hours and stay away from Mulberry"

Barry laughed and thought "Who knew flash was allergic to Mulberry"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


End file.
